


My love

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Happy Ending, Interviews, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Second Chances, Secret devoiled, go slow, no more secret no more lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid & Geno were together, but it didn't worked.<br/>So after their career, Sid do one interview about his love and break up.<br/>After this interview, Geno goes see Sid for talk and maybe see if they can be back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song "My Love" by Sia and the story was inspired by this post on Tumblr : http://paulmartinamericanhero.tumblr.com/post/100936644643/after-being-friends-and-trying-to-have-a
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Sid and Geno were a couple for a while, but they have separated because their relationship was not working.

They remained friends and teammates for years, but unfortunately nothing was as before.

When Geno stopped his career, he left for Russia. Sid had also stopped, but since all this year he had still not recovered from his break up with Geno.

Sid decides to do an interview to a journalist on TV where he announces that he's gay, "I'm gay, it's time for me to say"

"Have you been in couple?"

"Yes" then big silence, Sid was sad

"Have you had a great love in your life where it just hurts that it didn't work out?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah..."

"Are you still in love with the guy ?"

"Oh yes, he was the love of my life, he was the love of my life"

"Why don't we set you back with this guy ? I think it would work."

"He is my best friend -- so he's..." it's not... (easy)"

"He was also the best sex of your life, with this guy ?"

"Oh yes, it was pretty good, yeah" he was smiling

"I think the guy that you were in love and still in love was that Russian guy on your team"

"He was...he's my... yes, you are correct" Sid have some problems for find the words because it's was hard tot talk about it...

"If he asked you to marry him, you would have ?"

"At the time ? Oh yeah. Yeah"

"I believe if he called you tomorrow or was here and said "Listen, i made a terrible mistake. We must get back together and get And get married" you would do it ?"

"I.. I don't know, I don't know..." Sid cry in front of the camera.

What Sid did not know by making this statement on TV, Geno was also in Pittsburgh to do something (in fact, most of the guys on the team and also Mario had asked him to come because they know that Sid was going to do so, they have talked to him) but also because he had to talk to Sid about what happen when they have broken up, why he have done this.

When Sid had finished the interview and he returned home, he saw Geno at his door

"Geno, What are you doing here ?"

"I come to talk to you ..."

"Come Inside"

"I have heard your interview..."

"Geno..."

"I'm sorry Sid, for all the harm I've done to you..."

"Geno, why ?"

"I was scared for a lot of things"

"You hurt me"

"I know and I'm sorry, I can take everything now for that you can forgive me even if you hit me"

Sid cried "You are the only one for which my feelings were so strong for you"

"I know and I was scared about lots of things, my family, your family, our friends, hockey and our country"

"My family knows about you, they always accepted you. Our friends, they know about us. Even Mario knows about us"

"I know Mario have give me a lesson, your sister have called me and even Flower, Duper and Tanger too."

"Huh.."

"I'm back at Pittsburgh for you, because they have all called me for tell me about you, that you were going to do something on TV and that i had to listen because they thought it was related to us , and I had the speech of if you hurt me, I will do something bad for you"

"Why are you back ?"

"I'm back because I love you, I never stopped loving you, I had to leave here for tell goodbye to my country before that I return Here."

"If you have don't stop loved me, why have you break up with me"

"I have break up because I was confused because you are the only one who have made me feel like this, even the other girls have never made me feel like this. And I have tried with other people, but she wasn't okay and she wasn't you. I have break up with her long time ago because it's wasn't fair to her because all my feelings were for you"

"When you were with your girlfriend after me, it have hurt me a lot, I was so hurt, i was a little depressed, nobody knew that I played bad because of this."

"Sid..."

"You have changed my world when you have arrived at Pittsburgh, i thought I wanted to wait my end of career for be in love. But now you have changed all of this"

Sid couldn't stop crying it hurt so much. Geno takes him in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Sid"

"You are my love, my only love."

"I know, I'm so sorry"

At this moment, Sid punches the body of Geno while he was still crying

"Come on Sid, i know I have deserved this"

"I don't want to hurt someone. But it's just so hard. I thought I could love someone else but i can't. You are engraved in my head, my heart and my body"

"It's the same for me Sid. I want to go back with you and have a relationship with you, and maybe marry you."

"Geno... It will take time for me, maybe to trust you again"

"I promise, I will not quit you and I will rest with you. I have left Russia for good, this summer was the last in Russia until things don't change. I have said I have said my goodbye to everyone. Even my parents even if sometimes they will come here."

"Geno... You love your country"

"Yes, I love the country, but I can't be in this country. I prefer to leave the country, That not being able to be with you and lose you forever"

Geno had tears in his eyes as he said this, he did not regret the choice he had made. He should have done a long time ago.

Then Sid kisses Geno, their kiss was really passionate.

When they are separated for have some breath

They said "I love you"

Then Geno says "I will not cease to tell you, until you see that I am serious and I would not leave"

The kiss one more time, then Sid tell to Geno

"I know that I have a lot for that you could forgive me, so I really want us to go slowly"

"Yes"

"Let me take you out tomorrow night to a date in the restaurant, I know that we have a chance to be seen but that's okay, now no more secrets, no more lies, you want it?"

"Of Course"

A last kiss was done before that Geno leave for his home.

The following evening, Geno comes search Sid to go to a restaurant in town. They had a good time, where some people have recognized them, but nobody said anything because a lot of people have heard the interview with Sid.

When Geno have accompany at home , they kissed.

"Thanks for this night"

"Thank you, tomorrow we can do something "

"Yes of course"

"So i will see you tomorrow"

The day after, Sid and Geno have lots of dates, Geno does not hesitate to take his hand. Sid is happy.

Then a few weeks later when they were at Sid for a movie night, Sid kissed Geno "I love you"

"I love you too"

"I would like to pass to the upper stage"

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes i'm sure"

They kissed for a long moment and then, they went into the room of Sid and they made love, where it was really passionate. Geno says several times "I love you"

Sid didn't stop touching Geno and then a moment he calls Geno " Zhenya" and they kissed.

The next day, Geno have asked Sid "You have learned Russian ?"

"Yes i have learned Russian for you, i know Russian since a long moment"

Their relationship is back on the right foot, sometimes Sid and Geno were invited to the home of Mario where Geno said he was really serious and that he will rest with Sid.

He also said the same when they had the visit of French Canadians.

After 3 months Geno does one offer to Sid "Come live with me ?" Since they are back together they spend one day at Sid and one day at Geno .

Sid accepts they celebrated it in bed

Then a few months after, it was their 6 months. Geno had prepared a special day for Sid and it was romantic. At the end of the evening, Geno says

"Sid, i would like to talk to you"

"What is about ?"

That's when Geno began to be at his knee and he said to Sid "It's been 6 months since I am with you, some would say that it is not long. But for us it is a long moment, especially with all that happened before and I continue to do excuse for that. Sid I really love you , you are my love and you are my life. Will you marry me? "

"Yes, Zhenya" and they kiss.

During the night while celebrating this, Sid told Zhenya "I love you" in Russian.

Then they announced to their families they were going to get married. For many people they were happy. When he had announced to the family of Sid, they first made the speech at Geno for before of what have happened in the past, where specially Taylor did this and then said "I'm so happy for you both, because it's been years since I wish that you could be together again"

Sid decided to make a second appearance on TV to announce that the person that he loved came back and they were going to get married.

After all what happened during these years they are officially together and happily married.

**END**


End file.
